1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display providing a rotatable control pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional flat panel display typically provides several control buttons located on the housing thereof. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional flat panel display 10 has a main body 101, a base 105 and a panel 102. The control buttons 103 and an indicator 104 are disposed below the panel 102. The indicator 104 provides display state information, and the display settings are modified via the control buttons 103.
To make the flat panel display lighter, thinner and more compact, the width of the border of the main body 101 must be minimized.